Personal Traynor
by The Sorrows of Arlathan
Summary: Flirty, friendly and eager to please, Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor is slowly getting to know her co-workers, while entertaining herself as she works and trying to find her feet aboard the Normandy. Little does she know that she will find something more in none other than Commander Shepard herself. FEMSLASH (Eventual Shep romance)


**A/N: As my main story A Swashbuckler's Wit is coming to a close, I'm trying to figure out what my next project will be. This is something I've had an idea of doing for a while. Originally it was supposed to be a collaboration with DKLC as a Miranda romance, but I decided to upload this separately and turn it into a Shepard one (eventually). Traynor will be the main character and it won't specifically follow Shepard on her quest to save the galaxy (as we all know what happens having played the game), but rather focus on Samantha and her time on the Normandy. It's still early days, and I don't really know where I'm going with this but I thought I'd just upload it anyway and see where it takes me :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Retrofits...Retrofits... _That seemed to be the only word in Samantha Traynor's vocabulary these days. Quite ironic too, seeing as the first word on everyone else's mind would most likely have been Reapers. Alas, holding the position of Comm Specialist rather than Soldier in this war, she didn't really see the point in preoccupying her mind with the actions of million year old machines when there were much more pressing concerns right here on the Normandy, much closer at hand than the monstrosities that were currently ravaging the universe. It wouldn't help anyone if she burst down in tears right here in the middle of the CIC, would it? Besides, it wasn't like Samantha would be shooting at the Reapers herself anytime soon. _I think I'll just leave that to Commander Shepard. That woman loves a challenge. What a shame she's only into men... _

On the other hand, at least working on the Normandy was far more interesting that working in the lab. Despite the fact that there was less room to breathe on frontline duty, Specialist Traynor found that she rather enjoyed it here on the first gen frigate. The Normandy was impressive. It was way more exciting than she ever could have imagined and a great experience working up close and personal with aliens and synthetics. If it hadn't of been for the whole 'end of the world Reaper invasion' thing, Samantha would have felt right at home here. Well, that was if she could somehow get a decent bloody toothbrush from somewhere, but there were more important things to concern herself with at the minute. _Like, for example, that sexy voice of the ship's VI, _she thought to herself with a wicked grin.

Smiling to herself and feeling rather mischievous all of a sudden, Samantha finished the work she was doing at her station and pressed a nearby button to bring up EDI's holographic interface beside the Galaxy Map. A faint blue glow lit up the semi-darkness of the CIC as the VI came to life.

"Specialist Traynor, how may I be of service?" came EDI's smooth, sensual voice. Samantha grinned widely. _Oh Lord, I can feel myself getting all hot and bothered already._

"Hello, EDI," she greeted her, trying to control the growing smirk on her face, "I was...j-just wondering how the ships new repairs are coming along. We took quite a few hits leaving Earth's atmosphere. How are your retrofits-I mean, the ship's retrofits holding up?"

_That's right Samantha, play it cool. You're available, she's...well, a VI._

"The Normandy's retrofits are working as expected, Comm Specialist Traynor. As a result of the numerous, high risk manoeuvres Flight-Lieutenant Mauraux had to take in order to avoid collision, the Normandy managed to avoid serious damage. The Mass Effect core is working at optimal speed in this moment."

_My Mass Effect core is working at optimal speed in this moment._

"That's great news, EDI," Samantha said, reeling in the VI's ambience and feeling that special tingle she got every time she heard the smooth, sensual cadences of the female VI's voice. Despite the lack of emotion, it was without doubt the sexiest voice she had heard in her life, and that included that of the Spanish 'se_ñ_orita' she used to date back in college. _Hmm, let's not think about her right now. _"Thank you for the update," she finished. "And, may I say again just how...mm...attractive your voice is."

"Last transmission not recognised. Please adjust your request," came the dulcet tone of the supposed VI, "If you would like assistance, my drop down menu is available on command."

"Oh EDI...How about you _drop down_ on my menu instead?" Traynor joked, giggling to herself.

"Last transmission not recognised. Please adjust your request. If you'd like, I can assist you with your choice."

"That sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"I recommend pressing one of the buttons along my interface."

"EDI! You say such things," Samantha sniggered to herself, fanning her face a little in mock flattery, "I'd definitely like to press your buttons...But only if you press mine in return."

Traynor reached over and did as EDI suggested, making a blind choice simply so as she could hear the VI's voice once more. The blue interface did a little flicker of approval.

"Access granted. I am at your disposal. Are there any commands from this position, Specialist Traynor?"

Samantha giggled. "Oh, many come to mind, EDI...Many, _many _commands...and positions."

"Please voice your preferences."

A cheeky twinkle appeared in Traynor's eye. She glanced around the CIC, checking to see if there was no one around then began to get a little naughty. "Well, I'd like to start by...pressing your voice up against this Galaxy Map and run my tongue along you're neck..."

A moment of silence passed... Then:

"Please repeat transmission."

Samantha fell into a fit of silent giggles, feeling herself become slightly aroused now. It had been a while since she'd had sex actually. "Oh, you like that do you? You want some more? Well...then I'd like to tug gently on your hair while slowly beginning to nibble my way down your-"

"Traynor!"

Samantha jumped in surprise as Commander Shepard's voice sounded over her Omni-tool which was linked up to the ships comm system.

"Y-Yes Commander?" she stammered nervously, feeling herself become flustered. She quickly flicked off EDI's interface and pulled herself together, straightening out her uniform and trying to act professional once more. She could hear a faint hint of a smile on the Commander's tone.

"Who were you talking to?" Shepard voice asked interestedly.

"Oh, uhm...N-no one, Commander," Samantha stuttered, feeling her face getting warm. _Did she hear me? Oh crap! _

A moment of silence passed between them that felt like a lifetime for Samantha. Then Shepard finally spoke, her voice sounding very close to laughter now.

"Your Omni-tool called me at the time we scheduled earlier. Though I think you got the wrong idea when I gave you my frequency," the Commander teased, "I'm flattered Traynor."

Samantha's jaw dropped and she cringed silently. _Oh crap, I forgot I had pre-programmed it to speak with the Commander! _She placed her head in her hand, and closed her eyes, silently berating herself for not remembering.

"God! I am _so_ sorry, Commander. I-I didn't mean for you to hear that, I promise."

Shepard's laughter came over the Omni-tool then, further increasing Samantha's embarrassment. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Don't worry, Specialist. I'm sure EDI appreciated it... Isn't that right, EDI?"

"I found Comm Specialist Traynor's words to be very flattering, Shepard," EDI replied, making Samantha jump in shock. EDI's voice sounded more...lifelike! _How can that be!?_

"What the—Since when does a VI have feelings?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"EDI's an AI," Shepard informed her, "Fully self aware."

For the second time in only a minute, Traynor's jaw dropped again. "Oh, I knew it! I _knew_ Joker was lying!"

Shepard's laughter echoed over the Omni-tool once more. "Welcome to the Normandy, Traynor. Never trust a word out of Joker's mouth."

"I'm going to kill him."

"I apologise, my intention was not to deceive you, Samantha," EDI said smoothly. "Joker simply suggested pretending I was a simple VI to protect myself."

"Oh...That's alright, EDI," Traynor replied, cringing, "And may I apologise for all those times I said just how attractive your voice sounded?"

There was an awkward pause that followed.

"Okayyy, back to reality, before this gets too weird even for me," Shepard began, saving EDI the need to reply. "I wanted you to call me for a reason, Traynor."

"Yes, Commander," Traynor replied, pulling herself together then and getting her business head on, "Sorry. What do you need?"

"An old friend of mine is coming aboard to discuss something when we reach the Citadel. She goes by the name Miranda Lawson."

"Would you like me to clear out a bunk for her, Commander?" Samantha asked, eager to end this conversation quickly so she could start to berate herself over and over for her stupidity. Thank God Shepard hadn't been talking to her face to face. She was simply too mortified to look the woman in the eye now.

"No, Specialist, that won't be necessary," Shepard replied, "Miranda won't be staying. I'd just like you to be extra vigilant to what's going on over the Comm links and notify me if anything is amiss in reference to Cerberus. There's a good chance that she's being followed by them."

"Yes, Commander. Anything else?"

"I'm...Liara's _making_ me take a nap, so I may be asleep when we arrive at the Citadel. Please notify me when we have docked and tell Miss Lawson to come on up to my cabin."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am. Sweet dreams."

"I..." The Commander breathed a little uncomfortable laugh, "Thank you... Shepard, out."

Samantha pressed the button on her Omni-tool to end transmission and continued with her work, setting up extra hack links into communications specifically involving Cerberus and their activity. As she worked, her mind began to wander, focusing on what the Commander had mentioned just before she signed off. _Liara's making her take a nap? _Suddenly the slightly deprived part of Samantha's mind (that EDI had recently felt the brunt of) went into overdrive. _Is the legendary Commander Shepard sleeping with the Asari? _Traynor smiled to herself then. Maybe she wasn't to only one who had been a bit embarrassed on that call. She knew Shepard and the blue woman were close, but more than friends? That seemed unlikely. Perhaps the emotion she had heard on the Commander's voice was one of annoyance, at being told to go and take a rest. Still, finding the idea of Shepard in bed with an Asari as a nice distraction from her work, Samantha decided to let her thoughts run wild for the next few hours before they reached the Citadel since flirting with EDI was now no longer an option.

* * *

"Miss Lawson, I presume?"

"Keep your voice down!" the extremely attractive woman scolded, glancing around her nervously, making sure no one in the Docking Bay overheard them. Her Australian accent was cold and harsh, much like the woman herself seemed to be. "Jesus Christ, is Shepard sending me rookies now? You could get me killed."

_What. !_

"Actually, Ma'am, I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor. The Commander told me to meet you here in Docking Bay D23 and to welcome you aboard the Normandy."

"Great, so you're the new Kelly Chambers basically," Miranda stated bluntly, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Beg your pardon, Ma'am?" Traynor replied, her brows narrowing. Judging by the way Lawson mentioned this Chambers woman, her position aboard the Normandy under Cerberus mustn't have been very respectable.

"Nothing," Miranda replied, sighing, "Look I haven't got all day, Specialist...Trainer was it? My father is out there somewhere. I have to find my sister. I need to speak skip these pleasantries and talk to Shepard immediately."

_Pleasantries? Christ, if this is her idea of pleasant..._

"Yes, Ma'am," Traynor replied firmly, "Right away. Commander Shepard is waiting for you in her cabin. Follow me."

Samantha turned on her heel and led the way back to the Normandy with Miranda following after her. _Well, that went well, _Traynor couldn't help but think to herself, _Now I realise why the Commander didn't want to greet her personally._ Fuming at the woman's attitude and condescension towards her, Samantha punched the airlock with her Omni-tool and both she and Miranda stood side by side awkwardly, waiting for decontamination to take place before they could enter the ship.

"How long have you worked for the Alliance? Three weeks?" Miranda asked, as both women stared at the door, anticipating it opening.

Traynor bit her lip. _Professionalism Samantha, you can do this._

"From I left Oxford University, Ma'am, in my teens, where I was on full scholarship from the Alliance after they saw my aptitude scores," she replied matter-of-factly. "A few years ago now. I doubt I'm as old as you yet. You must have quite a few years on me."

"Impressive," Miranda replied, a little sceptically, ignoring the jibe about her age, "Didn't they ever teach you about discretion in the military?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thankfully I also learned some manners there as well, something which you should be cherishing this moment in time," Traynor replied bluntly, feeling a muscle in her jaw twitch.

The door to the ship slid open then, before Miranda could reply in kind. She followed Specialist Traynor inside the Normandy and travelled past the cockpit and down into the CIC, getting numerous appraising looks from a few servicemen nearby. The looks her father gifted her were always attracting attention from admirers. She was used to it by now.

"I see you've done some redecorating," Lawson said, glancing at her surroundings with distaste, noticing the military regs now imposed on what was once an extremely beautiful ship. Flying Alliance colours again seemed to make it lose some of the flashiness that Cerberus had imposed when building her.

"You didn't expect us to still be flying the Cerberus flag, did you?" Samantha replied.

"No...No, I didn't," Miranda replied, a little solemnly.

"We go through here to get to the elevator," Traynor informed her, holding out her arm and gesturing for Miranda to walk through the manned checkpoint between the CIC and the War Room.

"Name, please," one of the two servicewomen said, rather bored. Guarding a door 24/7 couldn't exactly be fun.

"Lawson," Miranda replied, "I'm a friend of Commander Shepard's."

"I have no Lawson here," the woman said, checking her list of visitors.

"The Commander is expecting me," Miranda replied, growing more and more impatient by the second. Time was wasting. "My name should be there."

"Well, it isn't," the woman replied bluntly, "You'll have to rearrange for—"

"Oh! Wait! That's my fault, Sarah. I was supposed to notify you earlier that Miss Lawson would be passing through but I got caught up optimizing the drive core with EDI," Traynor said, remembering how flustered she had been earlier. "Sorry..."

"Oh, bloody brilliant. I'll be sure to tell Shepard she's got a Yeoman almost as good as the last one," Miranda said spitefully.

"Comm Specialist, _actually_," Samantha replied, finding she was liking this Lawson woman less and less the more time she spent with her. _What the hell is her problem?_

"Whatever," Miranda replied, "I could have found my father and killed him already with the length of time we've spent by this scanner. Can I go through now?"

"Please, step up to the scanner, Ma'am," Private Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

Samantha watched Miranda walk up to the blue rays and stand in them to be scanned for security reasons. It was then she realised what a nice ass Miss Lawson seemed to have. _Hmm... wow!_ she thought to herself, unashamedly staring at it, her head tilted to one side to appreciate it more, _Very nice! I bet she's about as straight as a poker though. Oh, and not to mention a complete bitch. Call me crazy, but I like my asses with a bit more personality behind them. We're not that deprived, Samantha._

Miranda was finally able to walk through the scanner then. Without waiting further for Traynor she walked on through the ship.

"Hey! Wait!" Samantha called after her, "Oh balls, does she even know where she's going?"

Eagerly counting down the seconds, Traynor finally escaped from the security scanner and sprinted in the direction she had watched Miranda's ass disappear. She turned a corner just on time to see a flash of the woman's skin tight white suit disappear into the elevator. As quick as she could, Traynor rushed up just as the doors were about to close and slid her arm in, stopping them.

"Oh great, I've got a tail," Miranda said dryly, rolling her eyes, "Don't you have some emails to be forwarding or something? I'm perfectly capable of taking an elevator on my own."

"I'm sure," Traynor replied coldly, stepping inside the elevator nonetheless and allowing the doors to close behind her, "But no visitor is allowed to walk around this ship unattended, especially not ones with Cerberus tendencies...Oops, did that just slip out?"

"Oh-ho, you've been doing your homework," Miranda mocked, as the elevator began to ascend, "But just because you can hack your way through a bunch of encrypted files, don't make the mistake of thinking you can roll with the big dogs."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Ma'am," Samantha replied, hating this woman more and more, despite the fact that on looks alone she probably would have bedded her in a heartbeat.

"I'll bet," Miranda replied, running a hand through her long dark hair, "Just stay out of my way, _Yeoman_...and out of my business."

"Comm Specialist," Traynor reminded her again, her jaw clenched in anger. "Would you like me to write it down for you? For all your genetic tailoring you seem to have a memory problem."

Miranda didn't reply but merely smirked as she faced the door, waiting for it to open. After a few seconds the elevator pinged. The double doors slid apart, and two women's voices could be heard having a disagreement.

"...I'll sleep when I'm dead, Liara."

"Not funny, Shepard! You are exhausted. If we lose you we will have no one capable of leading this war."

"I...Look I can't sleep, alright? I tried but it's impossible."

"I know, Shepard, but you at least have to try harder, you can't—"

"Oh! Pardon me, Commander, I thought you were alone," Traynor said, saluting the woman, and breaking up the argument between her and the Asari. "I have Miranda Lawson with me, like you requested."

"Hello, Shepard," Miranda said, stepping out of the elevator, a small smile on her face, "Liara." She tilted her head in the Asari's direction, receiving a nod in return.

"I'll leave you to it," Liara said then, walking to the lift, "Just think about what I said, Shepard."

Commander Shepard rolled her eyes behind the Asari's back. She smiled at Miranda and turned to Traynor then.

"Thank you, Specialist Traynor. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," the Commander joked, giving Miranda a wink, knowing how she could be when first meeting people. Her coldness did her no credit whatsoever.

"Oh, no she was an absolute delight, Commander," Samantha replied, a heavy hint of sarcasm on her voice, "It was such a _pleasure_ to meet the infamous Miss Lawson."

"And it was nice to meet the new Kelly Chambers, Shepard," Miranda said rather hurtfully. Shepard gave her a look.

"Come on, Miranda, Traynor's worth ten of her," she said defensively. "And Kelly was being used by The Illusive Man. You can't blame her for the position she was given."

_Wow, the Commander's standing up for me?_

Miranda held up her hands and shrugged, "Alright, if you say so," she said lightly, as though disregarding her comment as fact, "Anyone can clean a fish tank though. Hopefully this one can keep her clothes on while doing it."

Samantha cleared her voice loudly, reminding them that she was still here.

"Right!" she said loudly, pretending not to have heard Miranda's words, "Ok, I think I'll leave you to it then. There's work to be done...If there's nothing else, Commander?"

"No, Specialist, that will be all," Shepard replied, rather apologetically, "Thank you for doing that for me. Dismissed."

Samantha saluted the Commander then turned on her heel, catching Miranda Lawson's cold blue eyes glaring at her in return before the elevator doors closed, breaking their view. As soon as the elevator began to descend, Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. _Glad that's over with! What an ass...literally! Shepard owes me after that. _She began to think back over all the condescending little comments that the ice queen had thrown at her. _Talk about giving a bad first impression. _Samantha got the feeling that Miranda didn't care though. She was a typical Cerberus bitch, not giving a damn whoever she stepped on as long as she got her way. _At least I stayed professional though. Even if I did want to give that ass a good spanking. God, that was a nice ass! _

Shaking the image from her head and reminding herself that Miranda Lawson was a stone cold ignoramus, Traynor exited the elevator and made her way back to towards the CIC once more, thinking to herself that this Kelly Chambers needed to be reviewed. _I've never heard of her before, but I'm guessing being compared to her isn't exactly a good thing. _Feeling at ease once more, now that she was back at her station beside the Galaxy Map, Traynor searched through her extensive database for Kelly Chambers, dreading what she was going to find. When she began to read made her jaw drop, and she became deeply offended by the fore mentioned remarks from the Australian visitor. _Oh, she is _such _an asshole..._She scanned through the video footage that was at her disposal. _On second thought, maybe I should give this Miss Chambers a call...She sure can dance!_


End file.
